Into Paradise
by WankyRivera
Summary: "If two people are meant to be, they will be." Brittany and Santana were broken up, but when they do eventually find their way back to each other at a high school glee club reunion, they decide to go on a vacation to what they describe as a 'girl-on-girl' paradise and realize their truest, deepest feelings that they always had for each other. One-shot/idk?


My own take on the Brittana vacation that was discussed so so sweetly in the 5x13 episode of Glee. ;) I still have 2 other fanfics that I haven't updated in a long while and I am terribly sorry for it, so I don't know if I should just leave this as a one-shot or continue it into a short story. Let me know what you think! (I'm relying on writing and reading fanfics now to tide me through another 3 episodes of Glee before Santana (and Brittany, I HOPE) returns in 5x17. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Good evening fellow passengers, this is your captain Ed speaking. I apologize for the slight delay earlier on and I thank you for your patience so far. We are now ready for takeoff. This is a direct flight from Lima to Athens, Greece and it will take approximately 11 hours and 22 minutes. Once again, thank you for choosing to fly with Easy Breezy Airways and we hope that you will have a pleasant flight!"

Brittany watched as the latina beside her fidgeted in her seat, brows furrowed in frustration. "Okay there, San?" She asked, still watching her. Santana looked towards her, and gave a small pout. "How am I supposed to survive 11 g-dang hours in this miserable squeezy hard-ass seat?" Brittany smiled lightly at the brunette, and motioned for her to lean in to her. Soon, they were cuddling. Brittany let out a soft sigh and caressed Santana's shoulders in a reciprocating motion. "Are you able to survive this flight now?"

Santana gave a smug smile and eased in closer to Brittany. She liked how this felt-being close to the girl whom she truly believes is her soul mate, and instantly, her frustrations were gone. She closed her eyes and reminisced about the events that had happened which led up to this day.

* * *

_Few days ago _

As soon as Santana got the invite from Mr Schue to come back to McKinley High to celebrate and reflect on the Glee Club's history, she knew that Brittany would be back too. Even though she was already broken up with Brittany, she still hoped that she would come back to the school single, and not attached with any Sam-like creature.

As soon as Brittany entered the choir room, the atmosphere instantly lit up, at least to Santana. However, Santana was too afraid to acknowledge her. Little did she know, the blonde had already settled in to the seat next to her. And soon, they started making small talks. It wasn't awkward at all. It felt just like the old times when Brittany and Santana would share their own little corner at the back of the choir room during senior year and link pinkies whenever a song touched their heart.

However, what changed was the fact that Brittany was now a mathematical expert and there was an increasing pressure for her to live up to this status in MIT. Santana knew that deep down, this wasn't the 'Brittany' that she knew. (And loved) She decided that during their short invite back here in McKinley, she would get Brittany to be her own true self again, where she could relive what she enjoyed doing most-dancing. She got Brittany to sing and dance to 'Valerie' together, and occasionally, she would sneak glances at the beautiful blonde. She looked happy, and that made Santana contented. If Santana couldn't be with Brittany, then seeing her happy would be enough for her.

What surprised her though, was that Brittany actually wanted her back too. After a few sweet lady kisses that they both missed and some sexy times in the privacy of the choir room, Santana decided to take the huge step to ask Brittany to go back to NYC with her, after a vacation in Lesbos and Hawaii. And that is how they were now on the flight to Greece.

* * *

Santana awoke to the captain announcing that the plane will be landing soon. Had she really managed to sleep through the long 11 hour flight?!

Brittany glanced down at the brunette who was still snuggled into her. "You slept like a log. A cute log."

"Well," Santana sat up this time and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Your boobs are the best place to fall asleep on."

"Wanky." Brittany commented, and Santana shot her a playful look.

"Since when did you ever use that catchphrase huh?" Santana asked.

'Well, I only learn from the awesome-est." Brittany replied with a smirk and a raise of her left brow.

Few minutes later, they could feel the plane descending slowly and as they peeked out of the plane window, everything outside came into view. The buildings; some of which were designed in a unique way, the river, everything, everything was gorgeous. Brittany's hands immediately went to Santana's and their fingers intertwined. This trip was going to be glorious, especially because they had each other's company.

* * *

As soon as they got off the plane and claimed their baggage, they took a taxi to the ferry stand in West Athens to board the ferry that was bound for their very very gay island, Lesbos. Not literally, because that place was actually filled with many German tourists but Brittany and Santana would like to think of that place as their own little girl-on-girl paradise.

The duration of the ferry ride was almost the same as the duration of the airplane flight but Brittany and Santana felt that it was going to be a fast journey as they admired the view of Greece from the ferry deck.

"I still can't believe this is happening Britt." Santana piped up.

Brittany relished the view one more time before turning to face Santana. "What, the fact that we're back together again or we're having an impromptu vacation together?"

Santana's eyes met the gleaming blue eyes of the blonde and her lips curled into a smile. "Both, baby."

Brittany reciprocated the smile and her hands grabbed Santana's waist, pulling her in closer to her. Their lips were only inches away and they looked at each other with mutual intensity. Without much hesitation, Santana got up on a tip-toe and cupped Brittany's cheek in her hand. She leaned in, lips slightly parting and finally, closing her lips on Brittany's. Santana's thumb then ran along the curve of her cheekbone, and Brittany moaned softly into the kiss. They might have shared many kisses before, but this felt different because it represented the longing they had for each other during the period of their break up.

* * *

It was already 7 hours into the journey and there was still a couple more hours to go. Santana and Brittany remained on the ferry deck, sharing a huge deck chair as the indoors area were mostly and not surprisingly occupied by German tourists.

"Hey Britt, I've always wondered though, did you date anyone at MIT?" Santana asked.

"Yep, I dated the Riemann hypothesis, and then cheated on it with quantitative of algorithms." Santana let out a soft chuckle as her girlfriend talked about the math terms she learned in the MIT. It was good to know Brittany haven't dated anyone since the human version of a train wreck that is Sam Evans.

"How about you San?" As soon as Brittany asked that, she lowered her head. Still, she had to tell her about Dani.

"I uh, dated this really pretty girl who worked at the diner back at New York. But it's over." Santana said sheepishly.

"Pretty huh." Brittany answered dully as she looked down and played with her hands.

"Britt, listen." Santana knew Brittany was a little hurt by that and took Brittany's hands in hers. One of her hands went up to gently brush a few strands of Brittany's blonde hair and tucked them behind her ear.

"Dani was pretty but she wasn't as beautiful as you." Brittany finally looked back up at the latina.

"I'm not just saying beautiful in the physical manner by the way. I mean, you're beautiful in the way that you make me feel beautiful too. Although I do know I'm already pretty hot." Upon hearing her say that, Brittany laughed.

"You're also beautiful in the way that you help straighten me out when there are days where my emotions are all tangled up in knots."

"Well." Brittany spoke up, as she welcomed Santana into her embrace yet again. As soon as Santana was nestled comfortably into her, she kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear, "I guess I'm just the world's most foremost expert in the field of Santana Lopez."


End file.
